The Dark Side of Everything
by BTCloud
Summary: It was another day in good old Los Angeles. But somethig will happen that will change Angel's life forever. Rating due to later events. Please r/r


The Dark Side of Everything  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in the story you are about to read. I do, however, own one, his name is Artemis.   
  
Plot: It was another day in good old Los Angeles. But something will happen that will change Angel's life forever.  
  
Requests: Please, please, please do not give my story a bad review. Just encourage me to do better. I would appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
AND NOW The Dark Side Of Everything  
  
  
Angel was sitting in his desk one evening, thinking, daydreaming. Nothing was important to Angel at that moment. He felt free.  
Wesley walked in and Angel could pick up the scent of fear on him and he started to worry.  
"Fifth and Grand," he was grasping for air. "Vampires, attacking a girl. Gunn is already there. GO!"   
Angel grabbed his jacket and he was off. He also grabbed some weapons and left a note for Fred that he and Wesley had gone to fight.  
As they arrived at the scene, they were too late. Gunn was badly wounded and the vampires had run, leaving the woman's dead body to rot in the alley. Angel grimaced and then punched a nearby dumpster. This was the forth murder that they have failed to get there on time and find out who was doing it. The three of them went home and relaxed. They would be ready for the next one, they knew it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the morning sun rose above the eastern sky, Angel felt a burning sensation on his right thigh. He finally realized that he had left the curtain open after stargazing last night.  
He started to cuss the pain away and then he managed to close the curtain. He was still frustrated about the failed cases.   
Angel walked downstairs, only to see Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley, drinking their usual pot of coffee. He greeted them and they did the same towards him. He took each step down the stairs one at a time. Angel was looking sort of weird this morning and each one of the employees knew it.  
"Angel, is something the matter?" Wesley questioned.  
"No, I'm fine." He sounded like he had just gotten out of a trance. "Coffee, please." He said, a little excited.  
"Is anything wrong Angel? Is something bothering you? Do you need to talk?" Cordelia wondered.  
"No, thanks. I'm fine, really."  
The day passed with no murders and everyone was relieved. They all went to sleep and Angel started tossing and turning.  
It was a bad dream. A dream that Angel did not want to have. He saw a group of teenagers, maybe fourteen years old. But there was a specific distinction that Angel didn't notice until a few minutes into the dream. The group was all vampires.   
Angel started kicking and turning because the vampires started hovering around Angel and they were calling his name. "Angelous. Come with us. Be with us. You are one of us."  
Angel was scared. He suddenly woke up, his breathing was erratic, and then he remembered he couldn't breathe.   
For once in the hundreds of years he had been a vampire, he was actually scared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel stayed awake for the remainder of the night, fearing if he went to sleep, he would have another one of those dreams.   
As morning came, he went down stairs only to see Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley drinking their usual pot of coffee. He greeted them and they did the same back. He took each step down the stairs carefully and slowly.   
"Is something the matter. Angel?" said Wesley.  
"No, I'm fine, thanks though. Can I get some coffee please?"   
"Do you need to talk, Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
"No, I'm fine, really." Angel was thinking to himself. He was thinking, hasn't he heard this before? Wasn't it yesterday morning? That's it. It happened yesterday.  
"Guys. What are you doing? You asked me this before." Angel said.  
"Angel, what are you talking about?" It was Wesley.  
"Come on you guys. What's up?"  
"Angel, nothing's up," Gunn said. "We're wondering what's wrong. You have the wrong vibe going on, if you know what I mean."  
"You guys, something is up. This just happened yesterday. I swear." Angel was getting a little frustrated. "Whatever."  
The day passed without any murders and everyone was relieved. They all went to sleep and Angel started tossing and turning.  
It was the same dream that he had had. He was scared and he didn't understand what was happening. The same exact events were occurring from the day before. Something was wrong and Angel knew it. He just didn't know what was wrong or who was doing it. 


End file.
